Camisa
by xGeychou
Summary: A Yuuri nunca le interesaron las fantasías sexuales que tenían los demás, pero si era Yuri quien usaba su camisa le fascinaba. [SECUELA DE "TOCÁME"] (YuuYu LEMON).


**Notas del Fanfic:**

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Saya Yamamoto y MAPPA.

Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Quería ponerlo como extra de mi otro fic, pero me salió algo diferente, hasta ahora no leo un lemon completo de ellos y me entro ganas.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único**

Ser hombre es la peor excusa que le puedes decir a alguien luego de tener relaciones sexuales.

Esta 100% comprobado que un hombre siempre tiende a ceder a sus deseos primitivos.

Pero, ¿Qué sucede si hablamos de dos hombres?

Dos hombres que están en plena juventud, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y deseos desbordando de todo su ser; aunque uno con más intensidad que el otro, Yuri estando en su etapa de querer experimentar e ir más allá, quien siempre aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para presionar a Yuuri hasta el punto de hacerlo perder la cordura y prácticamente obligándolo a ceder y sin pensar en las consecuencias que ello implicaba.

Como el mayor, el pelinegro siempre trataba de contenerse pero cuando el rubio lo seducía de manera muy provocadora toda esa determinación se iba a la mierda.

Justo como ahora.

Es cierto que cuando posees a la persona que amas, ya nunca más será suficiente, aunque a Yuuri pasara por esa situación casi seguido, él sabía controlarse.

A veces.

Yuuri acababa de llegar al departamento de Yuri, solo se quedaría esa noche más porque tenía algunos asuntos pendientes en Japón, por lo que tendría que volver al día siguiente, el menor lo sabía y por eso decidió hacerle una despedida única.

— ¿Yurio? —se quitó los lentes para frotar sus ojos, que quizá, lo estaban engañando en esos instantes. — ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

— ¿No es obvio? —escupió el rubio mostrando una sonrisa provocadora que descoloco a Yuuri.

— No creo poder entender el hecho de que justo ahora estés vestido solo con… —Se volvió a poner los anteojos para observar mejor. — ¿Una camisa? —Yuuri miro que la prenda blanca le quedaba demasiado grande. — ¿Acaso es mi camisa?

Yuri no respondió y camino en su dirección, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, parándose de puntitas y poder besarlo cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

— Déjame tenerte para mi toda la noche… —susurro contra los labios del nipón.

— Y-yurio… —se puso nervioso, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a golpear dentro de su pecho demasiado rápido. — Mañana tengo un vuelo… —se acercó más, posicionando su frente con la del ruso y colocando ambas manos en su delgada cadera.

— Por eso… —Yuri comenzó a usar esa voz seductora que volvía loco a Yuuri. — Lléname de ti para poder soportar los siguientes meses sin estar a tu lado… —Lo miro directamente a los ojos. —Embriágame.

El mayor no podía contener más sus deseos, no podía ir en contra de las suplicas silenciosas de su novio, ni de esa mirada que lo hacía hundirse más en el deseo.

Termino cediendo, nuevamente.

— No me reproches nada si no puedes levantarte de la cama en la mañana. —La respuesta de Yuri quedo en su boca al sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, el agarre en sus costados se hizo más firme acercándolo.

El beso comenzó a quitarles el aire y cada vez que uno abría la boca para poder respirar el otro arremetía su lengua dentro explorando cada rincón, saboreando cada milímetro.

— ¿Me lo harás en la cocina? —Soltó cuando se separaron, la respiración de ambos era irregular. Yuuri se sobresaltó por la declaración, ¿Cómo era posible que unas simples palabras le hicieran perder la calma?

— No por el momento. —Se agacho tomándolo de los pies y poder cargarlo como una princesa, pudo sentir la suavidad que tenían las piernas de Yuri al tacto.

El menor no se quejó (como algunas veces antes), se abrazó más al cuello de Yuuri, quemando a fuego en su mente sus toques, sus besos, su olor, lo extrañaría y por eso lo hacía.

El japonés lo deposito en la cama con cuidado, Yuri lo observo detenidamente, como se quitaba la chaqueta, como lanzaba sus anteojos, como esos ojos ámbar penetraban su ser. Yuuri hizo su cabello hacia atrás, Yuri soltó un suspiro, vio cómo se desabotonaba la camisa botón por botón, parecía una tortura interminable, su figura, su cuerpo bien formado, su piel, todo sobre el mayor hicieron que los latidos en su corazón se aceleraran.

 _"¡Demonios!"_

 _"¿Cómo puede ser ese cerdo tan sensual con tan solo quitarse la ropa?"_

— ¿Quieres detenerte? —sonrió burlón mientras se abría paso en medio de las piernas pálidas del menor, Yuri reacciono.

— Eso nunca… —dijo atrayéndolo para besarlo.

Yuuri comenzó por acariciar la pierna desnuda de Yuri con una de sus manos, empezó a subirla peligrosamente y paro el beso al sentir que este no llevaba ropa interior. Quiso preguntar pero su boca volvió a ser devorada. El ojiverde sintió el frio de esas manos que lo quemaban. La excitación en ambos era notoria, el mayor sintió como sus prendas apretaban, pero antes de eso debía preparar a Yuri para no lastimarlo.

La erección del ruso se hizo notoria por encima de la camisa holgada que llevaba, Yuuri amo la vista que le ofrecía, la prenda se deslizaba por uno de los hombros ajenos, casi diciéndole que mordiera en ese lugar, dirigió su mano a la boca, comenzó a lamer uno de sus dedos y vio como Yuri también hacia lo mismo con los suyos propios.

— Déjame hacerlo. —Separo sus piernas, los ojos ámbar de Yuuri observaron cómo metía uno de sus dedos en aquella cavidad y comenzaba a moverlo, aunque no le gustaba la idea de no hacer nada, mirarlo hacían que esos pensamientos fueran borrados, lo interrumpió metiendo uno de sus dildos a la par, Yuri soltó un gemido de sorpresa, intentando buscar una respuesta en la mirada del japonés.

El pelinegro solo le sonrió, simulo embestidas cuando dos de sus dedos invadieron el lugar, los gemidos comenzaron a subir de volumen mientras el cuerpo debajo suyo temblaba y los espasmos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, en algún momento Yuri dejo que el mayor se encargara y se limitó a poner una de sus manos en la espalda de Yuuri mientras la otra estaba ocupada intentando callar los quejidos placenteros que salían de su boca, como también la saliva que resbalaba por la comisura de sus finos labios.

Desabotono descaradamente la camisa que llevaba Yuri con su mano libre.

Yuuri repartió besos por su rostro, por su cuello, seguía bajando, dejo algunos en su pecho, otros en su estómago hasta llegar al vientre, se acomodó entre las piernas del menor y sin previo aviso metió el sexo erecto dentro de su boca, Yuri soltó un grito y se agarró del cabello negro de su amante, jalándolo delicadamente mientras sentía como este lo succionaba y daba lamidas de vez en cuando, sin descuidar los dedos que aún tenía dentro de él, los seguía moviendo con frenesí.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

— K-Katsu-don… ya… no… ngh-

— Si quieres puedes correrte. —continuo con su labor.

— N-no… —paro por un momento. — Quiero… quiero que… lo hagamos juntos.

Los ojos ámbar lo miraron en medio de la oscuridad, sonrió volviendo a su anterior lugar.

Un tercer dedo dio de lleno tocando aquel punto que lo volvía loco, soltó un grito ejerciendo más fuerza en el agarre que tenía sobre Yuuri, se quedaron un rato así hasta que el otro sintió que ya era suficiente, marrón con verde se cruzaron, el aire caliente que estaba comprimido dentro de la habitación comenzó a tomar un ligero olor a sexo que impregno sus fosas nasales, el mayor siempre era delicado y siempre iba a un ritmo lento pero sin descuidar la pasión y el deseo en cada uno de sus movimientos, Yuri le rogaba con la mirada que lo hiciera de una vez pero este en vez de hacer eso siguió con las pequeñas embestidas, su otra mano comenzó a recorrer con delicadeza el pecho ajeno, rozo con sus dedos uno de los pezones y luego la bajo a su cadera.

— Solo hazlo de una maldita buena vez. —sus ojos se dilataron, su mirada le decía que ya no soportaba más la espera. Quito los dedos y desabrocho sus pantalones bajando su ropa interior agarrando con una mano su hombría que ya estaba dura y ligeramente más grande con venas palpitantes, Yuri alcanzo a verla y se tensó en su lugar. En algún momento el pelinegro había sacado un lubricante de su bolsillo trasero, abrió uno de los sobres bañando con el frio líquido su sexo. Un aroma dulzón invadió el lugar. Tiro el condón a un lado.

Se posiciono mejor y se acercó al rostro del rubio depositando un beso en su frente, luego en su boca y al final lamio las gotas saladas que escaparon de esas orbes verdes, Yuri enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno mientras sentía como sus entrañas le abrían paso a Yuuri, cuando entro la cabeza del pene, el nipón reafirmo el agarre en las caderas del menor, volvió a buscar sus labios y entro poco a poco, luego lo hizo de golpe. El gemido murió dentro de su boca, las lágrimas comenzaron salir con más fuerza de sus ojos cerrados. Sentía un pequeño deje de dolor.

El sudor cubría ambos cuerpos como si fueran perlas.

—Mírame. —susurro.

Los ojos verdes vidriosos lo observaron, sus brazos se posicionaron mejor en la ancha espalda Yuuri y este empezó a arremeter contra él, al principio despacio y luego fue subiendo el ritmo de las embestidas, Yuri podía sentir el placer invadir cada poro de su piel, de un momento a otro Yuuri elevo sus caderas y metiendo más al fondo su hombría, nuevamente los gemidos de Yuri elevaron su tono, sus uñas se clavaron en la piel ajena, podía escuchar los quejidos roncos del mayor cerca, la cama comenzó a rechinar y todos sus sentidos solo se concentraban en poder sentir aquello que lo invadía. En algún momento sintió los dientes de su amante sobre su piel, no le importó.

Casi llegaban al clímax, Yuuri agarro la erección de su amante con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, Yuri lo rasguño como un gato dejando marcas en su espalda y sus hombros, se corrió entre sus vientres apretando a Yuuri en el momento, este embistió un par de veces más y se vino dentro, el menor arqueo su espalda, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos haciendo que tensaran sus cuerpos, la respiración entrecortada era lo único que se escuchaba, Yuuri cayo rendido y Yuri lo recibió en sus brazos hasta que lograron calmarse un poco.

— _Te amo Yuri._ —Como odiaba cuando lo tomaba desprevenido con sus palabras, el rubio no pudo responder y tampoco quería que vieran que estaba completamente rojo.

En el momento en que el nipón salió de su interior, Yuri lo jalo tirándolo a la cama cambiando de lugares repentinamente y subiéndose encima de sus caderas.

— Aun no terminamos. —se relamió los labios.

— Nunca dije que pararía.

La vista que el ruso le daba era demasiado exótica y excitante. Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió.

Sus orbes verdes brillaban ante la luz de la luna que se colaba curiosa por la ventana.

.

.

.

El vuelo de Yuuri seria a las 8:00 A.M, tomo un baño y cuando salió vio a Yuri con aquella camisa de color negro que llevaba el día de ayer, era la primera vez que el rubio la usaba; alguna vez había leído que a los chicos amaban ver a sus novias en prendas propias (como una camisa), luego de tener sexo, era una de las fantasías eróticas de todo hombre, le dijeron, nunca le intereso ese tipo de temas pero ahora era diferente, si era ese chico quien usaba su camisa todo le fascinaba.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto secándose el cabello con una toalla.

— Si te refieres al hecho de que te corriste como cinco veces dentro de mí, pues no, me duele la cadera. –Al darse vuelta sintió como un líquido pegajoso y espeso comenzó a resbalar por medio de sus piernas. — ¡Mierda!

Yuuri solo rio por eso, antes de que Yuri se quejara le dio un beso de buenos días y lo llevo al baño para que se diera una ducha. Después de un rato salieron.

— Estamos a mano. —dijo Yuuri mientras se vestía.

— ¿Ah?

— Tengo todas tus marcas territoriales en mi espalda y brazos. —se dio la vuelta mostrándole los rasguños que tenía. Yuri se sonrojo y decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada, tampoco sabía que responder a eso, no tenía una excusa que no lo avergonzara. Guardaría secretamente la mordida que tenía en uno de sus hombros. — ¿Estas avergonzado?

— Agh, cierra la boca.

Así llego la hora de despedirse, a Yuri no le gustaba la idea pero al menos había logrado su cometido antes de que Yuuri lo dejara solo, seguro pasarían dos meses antes de volverlo a ver, pero estaba seguro que no aguantaría ni uno solo y viajaría a Japón.

Entonces una descabellada idea paso por su mente.

— Quiero hacerlo en las aguas termales. —dijo mientras esperaban a que llamaran a Yuuri para abordar, este; quien estaba tomando una bebida energética termino escupiendo todo luego de escuchar lo que dijo Yuri.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Ya está, hice la continuación de **_"Tócame"_** aunque no salió como quería porque deseaba incluir más cosas XXX y me dije: _"Jehiel, es solo un oneshot idiota, no te pases we, no es porno."_

Personalmente me gusto escribir esta cosa, gracias por todo y perdón por el OOC; si es que lo hay.

¡Nos leemos en otros fanfictions!


End file.
